<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Syphon by zynestehildar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493444">The Syphon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynestehildar/pseuds/zynestehildar'>zynestehildar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Witch - Freeform, tvd, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynestehildar/pseuds/zynestehildar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayne is a siphon that was cast out by her family for being so different. She was raise by her grandmother who saw the potential in her. What happens after she is left on her own and is found by the Mikaelson family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abomination.</p><p>Disgrace.</p><p>You’ll never amount to anything.</p><p>I can’t believe I gave birth to you.</p><p>Rayne was left out of every family event her whole life just because she was not like the rest of them. She couldn’t conjure magic out of thin air as they all could. They always teased her, talked down to her, and belittled her just because she was unable to. That is all but her grandmother, who her mother sent her to live with once she turned twelve. Her grandmother saw potential in her. She saw that she had just as much strength, if not more than the rest of her family. She just needed something to hold onto so she could conjure that power. Her grandmother taught her everything that she could, against her mothers wishes. It didn’t stop her though because her mother was the one who left Rayne for her to take care of so she decided to raise as she saw fit. Because her family left her out of everything, her grandmother spent more time training her. She wanted Rayne to be the best that she could be, better than what everyone else thought that she could be.</p><p>Rayne had lived with her grandmother for nine years and was now taking care of her. She was recently moved to the hospital after falling very ill. The doctors had already told Rayne that they did not expect her to return home. She would go to her grandmother’s hospital room after getting off work and staying with her until visiting hours were over and then return to the home that they had lived in for many years. This evening was different from the others. Her grandmother was very quiet, but her vitals showed that everything was currently fine.</p><p>“Ray,” she called to her granddaughter softly.</p><p>Rayne smiled softly as she heard her speak, using the nickname that only she called her. She always said that she was her little ray of sunlight. “Yes, Mawmaw,” Rayne replied.</p><p>“I want you to have this my dear,” her grandmother said as she held her hand out to her, holding the crystal necklace that she always wore.</p><p>“Your necklace?” she asked her confused. “But you never take it off.”</p><p>“You’ll be needing it more that I will, sunshine,” she told her as she smiled softly, taking her hands into her own. “You will shine above them all.” Rayne didn’t notice that her grandmothers vitals start to decline as she was given the necklace, as if she knew that it was her time. “Visiting hours are over, Ray.”</p><p>Rayne looked towards the clock on the wall, realizing that she was right. “I love you, Mawmaw,” she told her as so stood to get ready to return home. “I promise to come back tomorrow after work.”</p><p>“There’s no need for that dear, take care of yourself.” She always told Rayne this. That was why she never thought anything of it as she left the hospital and began the walk back to her car in the parking garage. She stopped at the door of her car and looked at the necklace in her hand. It was a beautiful purple stone that she thought to be lapis lazuli. Before unlocking the car and getting in, she unclasped the chain and hung it around her neck. Once in the car, she started it and let it warm up as she pulled out her phone and connected it to the Bluetooth radio. She selected a playlist before putting the car in drive and starting towards home. As she was driving, she felt a strange surge of power from her grandmother’s necklace. She had looked down at it as she heard her phone start to ring. Feeling the dread of something happening to her grandmother, she answered her phone, something that she never did while driving.</p><p>“Hello,” she answered, voice shaking in fear.</p><p>“This is the University medical center of New Orleans calling for Rayne Lambert with an urgent message about her grandmother. Is she who I am speaking with?” A male voice asked her.</p><p>“Yes, this is Rayne,” she spoke softly, trying to prepare herself for what was to come.</p><p>“We regret that we have to report to you that your grandmother passed away about five minutes ago. She had fallen asleep after you left and passed peacefully in her sleep,” the doctor had fallen silent to allow her to process what he had just told her, before starting the run down of what was needed next to prepare funeral arrangements.</p><p>Rayne didn’t hear much after he told her that her grandmother passed away. “Thank you for letting me know,” she mumbled. She wasn’t even sure if they were finished explaining everything to her. She had hung up and looked away from the road for just a moment to put her phone in her back. When she looked back up, there was a man standing in the middle of the road that caused her to swerve off the road and crash into a tree.</p><p>The airbag had gone off, immediately busting her lip and was surely giving her a blackeye soon enough. She groaned as she moved trying to get the door open but it seemed as if the impacted cause the door to become stuck. She started to panic as she looked for her phone to call for help, no knowing whether or not she had actually hit the man in the road. She was shaking as she tried to look through her totaled car with no avail.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Calm down I’ll help you out,” she heard from her window. She looked over to see what looking like a boy, that was maybe a couple years younger than her if not her age.</p><p>“What were you doing in the middle of the road?!” Rayne exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was arguing with my brother,” he lied smoothly. He has grabbed ahold of the door and started pulling at it.</p><p>“It’s jammed, it won’t opened.” She tried telling him, but he continued to pull, and one last strong pull, the door flew open.</p><p>“Here let me help you,” He brown haired man said as he took her hand and carefully pulled her from the wreckage of the car. “Are you hurt?” he asked her as he checked her over.</p><p>“N…no,” she muttered as she stood shakily. “No more than what you see.” When he saw that she was shaking, he kept his arm around her waist to help her stand as he led her up to the road.</p><p>“I’ll pay for the damages, there is nothing you need to worry about,” he told her. “My name is Kol, by the way.” That was when she noticed his foreign accent. He clearly wasn’t from around here.</p><p>“Kol, what are you doing now,” another voice yelled from the opposite side of the road. “No more killing.” Rayne’s eyes widened at the words of the man across the road that she guessed to be his brother. Were they arguing about him killing people? She tried to pull away from him to get away.</p><p>“Hey, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” Kol had told her as he looked directly into her eyes.</p><p>“No, let me go!” she yelled still trying to pull away. Kol stared at her in shock.</p><p>“You fool, she’s not a human.” The other male shouted. How could he know that she wasn’t a normal human? “Bring her.”</p><p>“Nik, she just lost her grandmother, did you not hear the conversation she was having while driving?” Kol countered, still holding her onto her to keep her standing. How could they possibly have heard her conversation from outside of her car?</p><p>“You cannot compel her memories of us away, you have to bring her with us now.”</p><p>“If you hadn’t have said anything then we wouldn’t be having this problem, Niklaus.” Kol spat at his brothers. The names. They sounded so familiar now. She couldn’t place where from though. “Come along, I won’t allow him to harm you.”</p><p>“No, I don’t know who you are,” Rayne yelled as she tried to push away from Kol once again. She suddenly felt a presence behind her.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Mikaelson’s my dear,” she jumped as she heard Niklaus right behind her. She instinctively moved closer to Kol. She did know the name, from storied that her grandmother would tell her. They were the original vampires.</p><p>“What do you want with me?” She questioned him.</p><p>“My brother here, he wants nothing. But I know who you are Ms. Lambert.” The smirk on Niklaus’ face scared her. Kol laid a hand on her should, his eyes telling her he wouldn’t let him hurt her. “Bring her along Kol.”</p><p>Instead of trying to run, she tried to follow the man in front of her. But as she tried to do so, her head started to spin, and stars flashed across her vision as she stumbled forward. Kol sighed as he lifted her up and started to carry her.</p><p>“I can walk on my own,” she muttered.</p><p>“You must have hit her head in the wreck,” Kol told her. She didn’t say anything else as she knew that he was probably right. She had begun to feel extremely exhausted as she held onto his shirt. Her head rested against his chest as she closed her eyes falling sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayne’s head was pounding as she opened her eyes to a room that she didn’t recognize. Panic washed over her as she had forgotten what had happen for a moment before remembering that she had been taken somewhere other than her own home. The room that she was much bigger than the living room at her grandmother’s house. The curtains were pulled over the windows to keep the light out, which she was very thankful for at the moment. The bed she was laying on was very comfortable, and many paintings hung around the room.</p><p>“The witch is finally awake,” she heard from the corner of the room. She looked over to see Niklaus sitting in a chair in the corner, watching her. “I have only one question for you. How did you go unnoticed?”</p><p>She looked at him confused, not understanding what he was asking. “I… I don’t know. I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Anger quickly appeared on his face as he stood from the chair. “Don’t lie to me girl. I know of all witches in New Orleans. How have you kept yourself unnoticed?” He asked her, yelling this time.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she yelled back, a surge of power that she had never felt before coming from her. She winced, holding her head as the pain increased.</p><p>Niklaus looked at the girl in shock. She clearly didn’t know what she had just done, neither did he, to be honest, but she had also yelled back at him. He noticed that she was in pain, the wreck must have done more damage than they had initially thought. He moved closer to her and bit into his wrist, drawing blood before he held it out to her. “Drink, it will heal whatever is causing your pain.”</p><p>She looked at the blood coming from his wrist in disgust and shook her head. Niklaus growled in frustration before forcing his wrist into her mouth, making her drink his blood. She kept trying to push him away, but he was of course much stronger than her. She finally swallowed the blood as she was unable to breathe. She could feel the pain begin to slowly disappear as well as her lip begin to heal.</p><p>“Someone will be up with food sometime soon,” he told her as he left the room, locking the door behind him.</p><p>Rayne sighed as she knew that she was stuck in this place. She wasn’t even quite sure where she was. She climbed out of the bed and went over to the window where she peaked through the curtains, looking outside. The window that she was at was facing the wood line. The room must be towards the back of the house because she was unable to even see a road that led away from the house. She heard her phone begin to ring and started to check her pocket, only to realize that it wasn’t in the room with her. They had taken in and it sounded as if it was stored just outside of the bedroom door. She grumbled as she returned to the bed and sat down on it, trying to rack her brain of what she knew about the Mikaelson family.</p><p>They were the original vampires, created by their mother because of the death of her youngest son. One of the men is a hybrid between a vampire and a werewolf, the only one of his kind because of his inability to successfully create more. The rest of the siblings were just vampires, one of them having more of a connection to witches then the others due to being more involved in his others practice before being turned. Maybe that was what they wanted with her. Maybe it had something to do with her being so different from other witches.</p><p>She was deep in thought when Kol had came into the room with a plate of food in his hands. When she didn’t say anything to him and come out of her dazed look, he spoke up to get her attention. “I never got your name,” he told her as he sat the plate down on the nightstand.</p><p>Rayne jumped slightly as she looked up at him. “Oh… Um… My name is Rayne. Rayne Lambert as your brother had said.”</p><p>Kol nodded as he sat in a chair near the bed. “Go on and eat. I just want to get to know you.”</p><p>She looked over at the plate of food that he had brought to her which looked very appetizing. She took the plate off the stand and begun to eat. As she did, she felt him watching her. He was silent for a while, allowing her to eat before he started questioning her.</p><p>“How are you different?” He asks her as her had finished her food.</p><p>“I can’t do magic like others can,” she tells him with as sigh as she sat the plate back down. “I have to be holding on to someone or something that has a magical connection.”</p><p>“So, you’re a syphon,” Kol sums up for her. She was surprised that he knew the word for it.</p><p>“Yes,” she told him. Then it clicked. “You were the one that practiced when you were human.”</p><p>Kol nodded with a smirk. “So, you do know of our stories. Do you know why you are here?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, but I hope I’m not here too long. I still need to make funeral arrangements for my grandmother.”</p><p>Kol’s eyes fells slightly, remembering that they had taken her right after finding out of her grandmother’s passing. “I don’t believe Klaus will allow you to go in time to do that, but I will see what I can do to take you to get that done.” He tells her, thinking that he would be fine to take her to do this so her presence wouldn’t be missed.</p><p>“Why am I here?” She finally asks him.</p><p>Kol looked at her for a moment, wondering if she would be ready for what he was about to tell her. “My brother wants to use you as a weapon. He has felt you power, it is stronger than any other that we have came across. If you answer his questions and remain truthful, he will not harm you. Stand your ground and do not back down, he will not make you do things that you do not wish to do. Show him that you are indeed strong.”</p><p>She looked down as she felt as if she had already lost that battle. “He forced me to drink his blood when I did not want to.”</p><p>Kol’s eyes darkened and he seemed to be at conflict of what to tell her. “Our blood can be used to heal. But it can also become addictive if you have it too frequently. I’m sure he did it because you were hurt.” She watched him for a moment, confused as to what was going on within him. He stood and collected the plate and silverware. “I will talk with Klaus about me taking you to take care of things.” He didn’t give her time to say anything else as he quickly left the room, the door locking once again as it closed behind him.</p><p>So many new questioned rose within her as he had left. The biggest question was why he had told her that their blood could become addictive. It wasn’t something that she planned to have a lot of. She once again became lost in her thoughts as the many questions ran through her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her phone had rung three more times in the past four hours. Once again it was left to go to voicemail. She knew before long the hospital would start contacting other next of kin to take care of the funeral arrangements. They were sure not going to question why she wasn’t the one to make the arrangements, or to show up at the funeral if they didn’t allow her to leave. She heard a loud argument from outside of the door that pulled her from her thoughts.</p><p>“She just needs to put her grandmother to rest!” She could hear Kol shouting. He was staying true to his word and trying to get Klaus to allow her to leave, at least for that.</p><p>“I will not allow her out of this house. I need her and I won’t let your mistake cost me her power.” Klaus growled.</p><p>“She doesn’t have enough training to be able to do what you want her to do, and she is only a syphon. She doesn’t have anything that she can draw that type of power from,” Kol argued with him.</p><p>“Then I will turn her. She can draw the energy from herself then like other heretic.” Klaus smirked as he knew Kol wouldn’t like that. He had already seen the way that he watched her, he liked her.</p><p>“No, you can’t just do that to her.”</p><p>“And what are you going to do to stop me?” He started reaching for one of his siblings daggers that he kept in his jacket pocket. “Unless,” he stopped, looking back at Kol. “You train her and teach her how to use the necklace.”</p><p>“The necklace?” Kol questioned confused.</p><p>“The one that she wears around her neck. It’s a family heirloom that houses the powers of every witch in her family that had passed before her,” Klaus explains to him. He turned towards the door and unlocked it before stepping into the room where Rayne was already sitting on the bed facing them.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She questions them. No emotion showed on her face as she watched the two.</p><p>“I’m sure you heard what I was saying…” Klaus began to say before she cut him off.</p><p>“Yes I heard what you said. What do you need my powers for, what do you need me to do for you?” She stood and crossed her arms as she stared directly as Klaus.</p><p>Once again surprise but her actions, he studied her for a moment, wondering where she got the courage to talk to back to him like that. “You are the key to creating more of my kind. You possess the power to recreate the potion that created me and my siblings,” once again she cut him off.</p><p>“But for me to recreate that potion, I need the blood of a doppelgänger, which to my understanding you still do not have after all these years.” All she felt in the current moment was anger. He was keeping her from her grandmother just to he could create more vampires. She could feel a heat coming from her necklace as a strong breeze started to whip around the room. </p><p>“I do have a doppelgänger,” Klaus told her as he moved closer to her. “I will arrange for the funeral director come here to allow you to arrange it. It will take place here so that Kol and I can ensure that you do not leave.”</p><p>Rayne looked towards Kol who nodded to her slightly. Stand your ground when through her mind again. “You allow me to take care of this and I promise you, I will not try to run.” The wind in the room continued at a steady pace.</p><p>“Well then, you have a deal,” he told her as her turned, whispering something to Kol before leaving. Once Klaus was out of the room, the wind died down until it was completely gone. Whatever Klaus had told him caused him to clench his jaw and blush. After a moment, he took a deep breath before looking back towards Rayne.</p><p>“That was impressive, little witch,” Kol told her, smirking. “Come with me, I think my sister should have some clothes that will fit you.” He had moved beside her and placed a hand on her back to lead her out of the room. The rest of the house looked similar to the room she was kept in. Painting that where clearly painted by the same person hung around the halls. Kol lead her into another room and to the closet before opening it. “Go ahead and find a couple outfits.”</p><p>“Won’t your sister be needing her clothes?” She asked him.</p><p>“She won’t miss just a few.”</p><p>Rayne nodded as she started searching through the clothes, finding some jeans and t shirts in her size. ”These will do,” she told him. He nodded before leading her back to the bedroom. </p><p>“The bathroom is in here,” he tells her as he opened one of the other doors to show her. “Anything you need should be in the cabinet under the sink and towels are in this closet.” He looked towards Rayne; she was just standing at the entrance of the bathroom. “Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>“What did Klaus tell you before leaving?” she asked him. Once again his face went red, but she couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. </p><p>“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” he tells her. He moved to go around her to leave but she caught his arm.</p><p>“Wait… What will happen to me after I do what he wants?” She asks him. His eyes softened at her worry.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I won’t allow him to harm you. I will get you out of here if he plans that,” his voice was soft and quiet as to not allow anyone else to hear what he was telling her. “Don’t worry about that.” He stepped away from her. “Go ahead and freshen up. I will bring your dinner up before long. Klaus is contacting the funeral home now so they should be here tomorrow so you can make the arrangements.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she tells him. He gave her a nod before leaving the room. She turned to look at the bathroom again. It looked to be larger than her bedroom back home. She  opened the cabinet to find what she would need to shower with and found a large variety of soaps, shampoos and conditioners. Once she found a kind that she preferred to use, she sat them on the shelf in shower and started the water, allowing it to adjust to a good temperature. She stripped from her closed before getting in and doing what she needed to do.</p><p>When she had finally finished her shower, she shut off the water and got out, seeing that the clothes that she had taken off were gone and a towel laid on the counter for her. Her face went red at the thought of someone coming into the bathroom while she was showering without her knowledge. She quickly wrapped the towel around her body as she went to choose an outfit to wear for the rest of the day, putting it on the bathroom counter before drying off and wrapping her hair with the towel before putting the clothes on. Kol was waiting in the bedroom, another plate of food sitting on the nightstand.</p><p>She didn’t say anything about her clothes disappearing as she sat on the bed taking the plate of food. “Thank you,” she told him once again.</p><p>He did the same thing as he had done earlier in the day. Silently sat and watched as she ate her food, and once she was done, he started with other questions.</p><p>“How old are you?” he asked her once she had sat the plate back down.</p><p>“I’m twenty-one,” she tells him.</p><p>“Three years older than I was when I was turned,” Kol said, not thinking of what thoughts it may put into Rayne’s mind as she moved away from him slightly. A thick layer of nervousness settled over the room. Once Kol had noticed his mistake, he immediately started to apologize. “I did not mean it like that.”</p><p>“Then what did you mean by it?” she asked as she narrowed her eyes, ready to protect herself if he were to try to do anything towards her.</p><p>“I was simply comparing our physical ages,” he defended. She watched him closely, his body language telling her that he was being truthful. Once he saw her relax, he asked another question. “Was your grandmother the only family you had left?”</p><p>Her expression turned dark and once again a breeze started in the room. “No, the rest of my family wanted nothing to do with me since I was unable to perform magic in the way that they are able to. Not even my own mother wanted me.” She didn’t notice that Kol had moved beside her until she felt his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Calm down, love. You’re probably not used to constantly having something with you to draw power from,” he tells her.</p><p>She hadn’t even noticed what she was doing until she mentioned something. She looked down as the necklace that she was wearing as the breeze disappeared again. “I didn’t realize,” she started to say but Kol excused it. </p><p>“Just because,” he told her with a slight laugh. “No need to destroy the house yet.” She looked at him, confused by the words that she had just said. All he did was smirk and put a finger to his lips so as to not say anything else about it. “I will return later so I can start training you on what you will have to do.” A chill ran down her back had he stood, leaving her side. “Get some rest.” He collected the plate and silverware before leaving the room once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayne had fallen asleep on the bed when Kol had returned once again to help her learn how to get used to always being able to syphon power from her necklace. He knocked on the door lightly, hoping it would wake her up. He sighed when it didn’t work as he had hoped, walking into the room and laying his hand on her shoulder. “Rayne, it’s time to wake up,” he said softly, shaking her lightly. She shifted slightly, her eyes opening a little to see him standing over her.</p><p>“What is going on?” She asks him.</p><p>“Did you forget about your training already?” He asked her, smirking.</p><p>She let out a grumble as she pulled the blanket over her head. “Why do we have to do this so late?”</p><p>“Because it is when the moon is at its highest and when you will be at your strongest as well,” he explains to her. “Come along now, the sooner we start the sooner you will be able to return to bed.”</p><p>She groaned as she sat up, and uncovered herself before climbing out of the bed. He showed her over to the table which now held multiple different books, one set out in the middle. “Grimiores,” she said as she looked at the covers of the different books. The book in the middle was titled with runes ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ. “Mikaelson,” she muttered as she traced the symbols.</p><p>“You can read that?” He asked her, surprised. She looked at him for a moment before looking back at the book, understanding his surprise.</p><p>“I… I just know what it says,” she tells him, confused herself. She touched the cover once again, but before she was able to open it, the cover flew open on its own, pages flipping through until it finally rested on one page. Kol just watched her waiting for her reaction. She looked at the page that it had landed on, the same style of runes that decorated the cover also covered this page.</p><p>“Sjelevenn,” she muttered off the title in a language she had never spoken before, though understanding what she said.</p><p>“You speak in tongues,” Kol said, not realizing what she was saying at first. “Nordic.”</p><p>Rayne looked down and began to read more. “Den andre halvparten. Ikke ofte funnet i et normalt menneskes levetid, men for et vesen som jeg har skapt, har de sjansen til å finne mange livstider.” (One's other half. Not often found in the lifetime of a normal human, but for a being as I have created, they have the chance of many lifetimes to find.)</p><p>Kol looked at her. “Sjelevenn. Why did it land on that page?” He questioned her with a shout.</p><p>She jumped slightly. “I… I don’t know. It did it on its own.”</p><p>“Continue reading.” He demanded, he wasn’t well versed in their old language as they had migrated to America before he had been born.</p><p>She looked back at the page, finding where she had left off at. “For et av barna mine å finne sin sjelevenn, betyr det utrolig styrke å komme til dem. Krefter fra deres menneskelige liv så vel som livet som jeg har gitt dem. De vil føle et sterkt trekk mot personen. Personen kan ikke føle dette like bra hvis de er et menneske av noe slag. Hvis den ene dør, følger den andre snart.” (For one of my children to find their soulmate means incredible strength to come to them. Powers from their human lives as well as life that I have given them. They will feel a strong pull towards the person. The person may not feel this as well if they are a human of any sorts. If one dies, the other will follow soon.)</p><p>She looked up at Kol as she finished reading the page. “What does that mean?” Kol was silent as he moved and sat on one of the chairs. “Kol, do you know why it is on this page?” He still remained silent. “Kol!”</p><p>The door to the bedroom opened and Klaus walked into the room, smirking. “In shock little brother?” Klaus walked over to the table, looking at the book that was laying open. “Mother knew everything about us before creating us. It is all in this book.” He turned to Kol who still remained silent but was looking at his brother. “Not one bit of it has been a lie yet.”</p><p>“What does this mean?” Rayne once again spoke up.</p><p>“He feels the connection to you but does not want to admit it. But there is a side to him that wants those old powers back,” Klaus smirked as they both looked at Kol. His body language was enough to tell them both that Klaus was right.</p><p>“That’s enough for tonight,” Kol said as he stood. “She can read what is written, that’s a better start than what we thought we had.” He started moving towards the door to leave.</p><p>“Kol stop,” Rayne said, wanting to hear what he had to say about what he felt. He continued to head towards the door but so did she as she grabbed his arm to stop him. “I want you to tell me what you feel is going on.”</p><p>Kol looked at her for a moment, his eyes telling her that he wanted to talk about it, but a glance at Klaus said he was the reason why he was not telling her.</p><p>“Klaus, would you please leave,” she says, not looking back at the hybrid.</p><p>“No, I think that I would like to stay,” he replies to her.</p><p>“I only ask nicely once,” she warned as she closed her eyes. They clearly did not know what training she had.</p><p>“I never ask,” he countered. His mouth opened to say something else but he was unable to say anything else as the door flew open and Klaus was through out of the room by an unseen force.</p><p>Kol stared at her. “Did you do that?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she said as the door slammed shut. “My grandmother did teach me some things.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you escaped yet if your abilities are so advanced compared to what we believed?” Kol wondered out loud.</p><p>“I have nowhere else to go, I have no reason to run and fight for my life. I have no one the cares enough to even know if I’m alive or not,”  She explained to him as she let go of his arm and went to sit in one of the chairs. “Do you want to explain now?”</p><p>Kol sat across from her, trying to think of a way to explain it. “Something pulled me to check on you when I caused you to wreck. I normally wouldn’t have. Something pulled me to check on you and to help you. Something caused me to not just kill you when Klaus let it slip of what we were and we couldn’t compel you. Something has been pulling me to know more about you and to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Then why were you in such shock when I read what was written in the book,” she asks him.</p><p>“Because I live a dangerous life. It’s no life for you to be a part of.” He explains.</p><p>“I’m not as weak as everyone believes that I am,” she tells him, sighing. Everyone always thought that she was just a weak little girl.</p><p>“But you’ve never had to endure the things that we have.”</p><p>“I can’t stay hidden from the world forever. My grandmother passed away not even five minutes before the wreck and you and Klaus found me. What does that tell you about what my future looks like?”</p><p>“You are a powerful witch that will be sought after by all,” he said as he looked at her with realization. No matter if she was with him or on her own, she would always be in danger. She at least had him and his family to protect her while she was with them.</p><p>“Do you still want to ask questions to get to know me?” She asked him, letting on that she knew what he had been doing when he would bring her food.</p><p>“Well of course I would like to,” he tells her grinning. A thought crosses his mind causing his smile to fall. “You don’t feel the same pull that I do?” She shook her head as she looked down. She heard Kol take a deep breath. “No problem there, I’ll just have to win your heart the old fashion way.”</p><p>Rayne laughed at a thought that popped into her mind. “And what decade might that be from?” she asked teasingly.</p><p>Kol smirked. “I guess I’ll just have to try each until I find one that works best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>